The present invention relates to an improved peristaltic pumping system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved quick disconnect coupling for a peristaltic pump rotor.
When utilized to pump fluids, it is necessary that the pump rotors be removed so that the rotor rollers can be cleaned to insure a proper pumping operation. This is most especially true when the fluids are being fed into a patient. The rollers can become clogged in numerous ways, such as from fluid spillage from outside the pumping system, by leakage from fluid in the fluid tubing or when changing the fluid tubing.
The prior art discloses a variety of peristaltic pump rotor engagement devices. One conventional type of rotor is engaged to the rotor device shaft by a set screw, threadly engaged through one side of the rotor. The set screw typically requires a special tool or wrench for inserting and removing the set screw. The set screw can easily be misplaced if completely disengaged from the rotor. Further, the set screw can be misaligned on the drive shaft which can cause slippage of the rotor and hence intermittent or failure operation.
Another conventional type of rotor is engaged to the rotor drive shaft by a spring loaded detent mechanism which is aligned with an annular groove on the rotor drive shaft. This type of rotor generally includes a key or flat portion which is matched to a complimentary portion on the drive shaft to prohibit slippage. This system does not require a special tool, but can be misaligned and the spring mechanism can be clogged and can mechanically wear out so as to prevent proper engagement of the rotor on the drive shaft.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a rotor coupling assembly which provides both easy and positive alignment and engagement and disengagement of the rotor and the rotor drive shaft without tools and mechanical parts which can clog or wear out. This is especially true with a system which is intended for use in a home or other environment by relatively unskilled operators.